Painful Memories.
by Manga Kat
Summary: Right..This is based on an R.P that me and my friend did and it's set in an alternate dimension so don't be surprised if something's are different, Anyway Gohan has some flashbacks as he escapes from Planet Vegeta.


Painful Memories.  
  
Gohan lay unconscious in the sayain spacepod that was traveling to Earth, He had scrambled into it and punched in the co-ordinates to return him back to where he had been born.  
  
He regained conscious again and opened his eyes weakly and smiled a small smile as the planet of the Sayains ' Vegeta-Sei' seemed to shrink as he got further away from it, He knew he was leaving his little brother there… He knew he was leaving an entire chance to rule a planet as king but he didn't care…not anymore, not after what he'd been through " Goten doesn't need me to watch over him anymore…he can take care of himself" he said to himself. Gohan then winced a little as he felt pain in his sides "Hmm…possibly the serum still doing it's job" He thought out loud as he once again laid back and closed his eyes… In the darkness he could picture what happened a year ago…back when he'd been human…back when he still had friends and family around him…Back before all of this mess ever happened…  
  
It had been just another day for Gohan…hanging out with his dad and his friends they'd been fishing and swimming and also sparring…  
  
" Hey Dad…do you think we should go back home soon?…you know mum'll hit the roof if we're not there for dinner" The 16 year old had said to his father who chuckled in response " Yeah…Hey Krillin do you wanna join us?" Gohan's Father asked Krillin who was just sitting down on a tree stump "Huh?…oh sure…heh I gotta admit Goku…Chi-Chi makes the best meat loaf ever" Krillin replied with a big grin. Goku just laughed, Gohan grinned too and then turned to Yamcha "And how about you Yamcha? …I mean I'm sure Bulma would love to come over too…" Gohan said to Yamcha who was looking out to the horizon frowning, Goku noticed this too "Hey Yamcha…you alright?" he asked the ex- Desert bandit "There's…something coming this way…" Yamcha said still frowning, Krillin and Gohan just exchanged puzzled looks while Goku closed his eyes and tried to sense whatever it was. A few seconds later his eyes opened wide as did "Hey Goku…what's wrong?" Krillin asked his friend and then Yamcha suddenly yelled " BULMA!!" and ran at full speed towards the city where he lived with Bulma. "Huh …what's wrong with him?" Gohan asked his father who just frowned "Krillin…Gohan…we've gotta go to the city…NOW!!" He said as a beam of light shot across the sky and headed straight for the city Goku then frowned at that and started running at full speed towards the city "What's up with Dad?" Gohan asked Krillin who just shrugged "I dunno…but I think we better follow" and with that they started running towards the city too.  
  
When they got there it was a chaotic scene there were feline-humanoid creatures taking young men, woman and possibly children from their homes and dragging them to a great big space-ship, However there was a small group of people trying to fight off the attackers one of the people was Yamcha who flung himself at one of the creatures who tried taking Bulma…  
  
Gohan winced in pain as he remembered how Yamcha had done the best he could but to no avail…the creature had gotten so ticked off with Yamcha that he'd grabbed him by the neck and…Gohan felt ill remembering the nasty snap he had heard and then just watched Yamcha's lifeless body slump to the ground and he could still hear Bulma's screams as she had seen her husband killed right in front of her…and then the creature just blasted her with a strong ki-blast…Gohan's eyes had opened wide and he flung himself at a few of the creatures, Goku had gone over to Bulma and Yamcha to try and save them " Crud…there's no pulse!!" Goku exclaimed as he tried to look for a pulse, that one out of two small signs to show the person was still alive, He then looked as Bulma opened her eyes weakly " G…Goku…" Bulma murmured her breathing horribly laboured because of the hole in her chest "I'm here…" Goku said to Bulma, "Is…Is Yamcha…alright?" she asked him although he just shook his head sadly " I…I tried to look for a pulse…but…he's…he's gone" He said stuttering, he was not one to cry but he could sense Bulma's life energy draining away and out of everyone he'd ever met Bulma had been the very first person and he just couldn't keep the tears in, Bulma noted this "Hey…don't…blame yourself Goku…you didn't know this would happen…" she then paused to try and regain some breathe "… Although…it…it would've been great…to tell you guys…that me and Yamcha…were going to become parents…" She carried on, her eyes glazed over as they were beginning to lose that shine, Goku tried to smile for Bulma's sake, he didn't want her to see him upset " heh…well don't worry…you'll be joining Yamcha…really soon…but I'll make sure these goons don't get away with this" He assured her as Bulma smiled slightly, then let out a small sigh and after that her eyes lost that shine and she was as lifeless as her husband. Goku bowed his head then heard Chi-Chi screaming for help, One of the creatures were trying to take her as well "Oh no…your not going to take my wife!!!!" He yelled as he ran at the creature who just batted him aside Chi-Chi then started to hit the creature "Let me go…let me go!!" She shouted as she kicked it…… Gohan then snapped out of his unconscious state…he knew what happened after that, Goku, Krillin and himself had tried to save those people and his mother but in the end that had resulted in Krillin, Goku and Chi-Chi being killed and him and his little brother Goten had been took aboard the ship although they were both unconscious at the time……After that they learned that these cat-creatures were called Sayains and that they had come to abduct "Strong" Earthlings so they could be chosen as Husbands for the Planet's King's many daughters and the females had been abducted to become wives to some of the Guards there. Gohan couldn't remember much after that apart from that he made a few friends…and that he was chosen to marry the King's youngest daughter Princess Kitiara Sonye who was only 16 in other words the same age as him…However the Princess wasn't too thrilled and made that very clear, Gohan remembered one night he had seen her run across the courtyard almost crying and Gohan had followed her however when he tried to ask what was wrong she fired a ki- blast at him so then he reacted by instinct and fired one back at her…shortly afterwards he had been beaten up by the royal guards and thrown into a prison…then if that wasn't bad enough the King then issued he be locked in something called the 'Slaughter room' with some of the guards and a few of the daughters Gohan couldn't think why that was so bad…although he soon found out when they Sayains started transforming after looking at the moon, they were like sabre-tooth tigers…only they were the size of a full- grown Triceratops, "I won't let you kill me…not after all this!!" He yelled as he began to fight them, However they were not easy and in the end the strongest one knocked him out…  
  
Gohan paused and growled as he remembered the Healer (a sort of Doctor) made him swallow a crystal that reduced his power level to nothing more than 100. Apparently the Princess had survived the blast too and had spent her time recovering…He remembered that Goten had met her one day and told him a whole lot of stuff about her past…although she didn't say she was the Princess…she then went and said about how weak Earthlings are…Goten had told her that Earthlings weren't weak…and that his big brother certainly wasn't and then she just said something nasty about Gohan…which ticked Goten off so much he sent her flying into the wall…although she got up laughing and said that she couldn't believe a small Earth child had sent her 'The Princess of Sayains' into a wall, Goten had apologized to her…and then she brought him to see Gohan who was in a healing tank at the time, Gohan also remembered that he had met one of his friends too…only now his friend was a Sayain although he was still the same friend and had the same personality Gohan couldn't believe it…he also found out that his other friends would also eventually become sayains… And while he was there a Prince had been born, the king had him named after himself 'Vegeta' however the Princess thought of her little brother as a brat and refused to fuss over him unlike the other princess's who cuddled their new sibling, The Queen of Sayains had died shortly after the birth of the Prince…and that made the Princess angrier… Then came the wedding of Gohan and Kitiara, Gohan couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered how during the service he'd begun to whine and moan because him and Kitiara were made to kneel and finally they were tooken to their room, Gohan just happily went to sleep while Kitiara went to train… In a matter of 3 days the King and Princess had a battle to determine who would rule the kingdom, Gohan had found himself cheering for the Princess, It had been quite an interesting fight…although it seemed the King was winning…then all of a sudden the Princess turned Super Sayain and forced her father into surrendering and when he went to try and surprise her with an attack she had knocked him right across the stadium's floor! …Afterwards she forced the King and all who served him into exile and after a plea from one of her sister's decided to send the little Prince to a weak planet namely Earth. However the baby was turned into a human baby thanks to a special machine, " It's strange…that's the only time she seemed to show any care for her brother…" Gohan said to himself thinking about how she had placed the infant gently into a small Sayain pod and how calm she had looked as she stroked the sleeping Prince's face gently with one of her fingers "I have a feeling we will meet again little brother…may Solaris watch over you" Gohan had heard the Princess say quietly and then just watched her as she pushed it out into space.  
  
Gohan then decided that he would look up on the past King's and Queen's of the planet Vegeta-Sei and had gone to the library, It was while he was there that another shock came to him, Gohan sighed in despair as he remembered… He had been happily finishing up on his research when his friend came in and said that Goten wanted to see his big brother, and so Goten came in…or at least it sounded like Goten, It was a little kid cat creature that looked like a small panther " Hey there Gohan" It had said to him, Gohan had freaked out after Goten said " Look…I'm a Sayain" and Gohan's reaction had been "But…why?…HOW COULD YOU?!!!!" he screamed and ran towards Kitiara and his room.  
  
Gohan then cringed as he remembered how Kitiara had tried to comfort him and then he made his mind go blank.  
  
He had been so happy when he found out he was going to be a daddy and he had gone to see Goten and his old friend, Goten had been looking for Gohan to explain why he became a Sayain "Gohan…I know you don't like me being in this form now…but you've got to understand…I feel like I belong here" Goten had said " Yeah Goten's right…I mean we have been here for nearly a year now and I guess we've just gotten used to it" his friend who was called Jason said fully agreeing with the young Sayain, Gohan had decided to understand that but let Goten know that he must never forget what happened to his parents and friends…including Uncle Yamcha and Aunty Bulma even though Yamcha and Bulma weren't related to the Son family Goten had called them that anyway as he had called Krillin their cousin…Goten had nodded and said he would never forget the, Gohan had then smiled and noogied his little brother.  
  
And so 3 weeks passed and it was the crowning ceremony Gohan had thought the day had been going pretty well until some idiot with a poisoned dagger went and stabbed Gohan in the back, Kitiara then went and killed the attacker turns out he was working for some guy called Freeza who had something of a grudge against Sayains since he wanted to rule over them but he couldn't what with the new King and Queen, so he sent an assassin to kill the new King…as it turned out the poison only made Sayains ill…but would kill a human in a matter of minutes, And so Gohan had been tooken to the hospital and given a serum that would turn him into a Sayain.  
  
Gohan then snarled to himself " They made me a Sayain against my own will…I'd rather of died and joined my family and friends in the next dimension!!" He then remembered about how he'd woken up and when he realized he was a Sayain he screamed loudly, He had spoken to his Queen although she didn't show any emotion for him and walked out of the hospital room, Gohan then talked to the Healer who explained that Kitiara's mother wasn't originally Sayain and she reacted the same way when she was brought to the Planet Vegeta but she soon got used to it, Gohan became sure that it was gonna be History repeating it-self and then when Goten came in he decided to talk to his little brother " Goten…how would you be if I wasn't here?" was what he could remember saying, Goten was puzzled by what Gohan had asked him and just asked why, But Gohan just said that he probably wouldn't need his big brother there for him anymore, Goten had begun to pick up on what Gohan meant and just said "Gohan…don't…" But Gohan had just smiled softly to his little brother and said for him to go and talk to Jason or something like that, Goten had done so…and as soon as his bro went out, Gohan had gone into action…first he got out of the bed and walked over to the window that he had told Goten to open for him, He then got the blanket from the bed and tied it to the end of the bed…that was rooted deep into the floor and then threw the other part of the blanket out of the window so it was like some kind of rope, He then slid down it and began to run " I can't stay here…I'll never get used to living here…I just want to go home" He had thought to himself as he hobbled along the courtyard looking for some transportation to get him off the planet, He then spotted a Sayain Space-pod and rolled into it "YES!! I made it!" He thought to himself as the capsule door shut behind him and then he punched in the co- ordinates and the capsule took off.  
  
Gohan then opened his eyes again he was feeling less ill now and looked out at the stars and felt relaxed "It may take a while…but I'm going to try and make sure things go back to the way they were…" He said with a smile and a look of hope on his face as the Space-pod neared Earth.  
  
The End.  
  
Princess Kitiara Sonye and Jason belong to K.S (Katja Soegaard)  
  
The Guards belong to me and K.S  
  
And the Dragonball Z Characters belong to Akira Toriyama. 


End file.
